User talk:GohanFan7
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonballrelated Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Dbzfan999 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dbzfan999 (Talk) 03:14, September 15, 2011 Yes September 15, 2011 (UTCDbzfan999 11:20, September 15, 2011 (UTC)dbzfan999 this is the riht 1 Dbzfan999 03:13, September 17, 2011 (UTC)dbzfan999 i think we should u can do some toDbzfan999 03:21, September 17, 2011 (UTC)dbzfan999 Dbzfan999 03:31, September 17, 2011 (UTC)dbzfan999 for quots or anything u can just put it as a standerd and for people pages but it as the second one on add page if u still dont no how just askDbzfan999 03:40, September 17, 2011 (UTC)dbzfan999 Dbzfan999 03:41, September 17, 2011 (UTC)dbzfan999 ill be on 2marro bye Dbzfan999 03:18, September 18, 2011 (UTC)dbzfan999 tHANKS Thanks for editing gohan keep it up i will try to get more people also how old r uDbzfan999 03:35, September 18, 2011 (UTC)dbzfan999 kDbzfan999 14:14, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Woah I like the way you think we do ill send super kid buu and the others messages but ur responcible for Gohan and Future Trunks since those are you favorites i will get goku and vegeta superkidbuu will have kid buu and majin buu (fatbuu)Dbzfan999 01:12, September 19, 2011 (UTC)dbzfan999 Hey GohanFan7 cool profile picture, It kinda looks real! I am a pretty huge gohan fan myself,well I was just gonna say hi. How old are you GohanFan7? ssgoten11 Dbzfan999 20:14, September 21, 2011 (UTC)nice photos Hey want to join the chat box me and Dbz fan999 are on it tell anyone to join. Well, I am 11 and why doncha join chat or tell anyone to join chat.SSgoten11 Join the chat box GohanFan7.SSgoten11 : --Template loop detected: User:Dbzfan999/sig2 21:10, September 21, 2011 (UTC) 19:25, September 29, 2011 (UTC)thanks : --Template loop detected: User:Dbzfan999/sig2 21:10, September 21, 2011 (UTC) 17:49, October 1, 2011 (UTC)ur turn for the background you can choose anything! : --Template loop detected: User:Dbzfan999/sig2 21:10, September 21, 2011 (UTC) 20:49, October 1, 2011 (UTC)wat do you mean? : --Template loop detected: User:Dbzfan999/sig2 21:10, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ok : --Template loop detected: User:Dbzfan999/sig2 21:10, September 21, 2011 (UTC) 22:30, October 1, 2011 (UTC) go to admin on the bottom of the ppage ur on Get on chat so I can tell you faster Hey! I'm a new user here, Can I think we have 1.... wait 2 things in commin. ' #'We both love gohan #'We are girls, witch makes us even more epic.' Lol, just wanted to drop by, and say HI! ' Ava558 Is Fearless 03:34, October 3, 2011 (UTC)' : --Template loop detected: User:Dbzfan999/sig2 21:10, September 21, 2011 (UTC) 22:06, October 4, 2011 (UTC)I picked my last admin. : --Template loop detected: User:Dbzfan999/sig2 21:10, September 21, 2011 (UTC) 22:09, October 4, 2011 (UTC)You guessed it right. And how do you move pictures to the left side. (That might be a dumb question.) : --Template loop detected: User:Dbzfan999/sig2 21:10, September 21, 2011 (UTC) 22:19, October 4, 2011 (UTC)Thanks I will leave you alone now. Umm I was uploading the pics on to a Frieza page. -gogeta22 00:37, October 14, 2011 (UTC) It is a meeting on Friday at 2:00 or 5:00 User:Dbzfan999sig]] 14:26, October 15, 2011 (UTC)Do you like my sig? I just used open office, and if u mean to change it i went on my tools theme designer woodmark. 14:26, October 15, 2011 (UTC) User:Dbzfan999sig]] 16:28, October 15, 2011 (UTC)Ya I live in Akron. It's crazy that I live in Ohio and you and Gogeta22. User:Dbzfan999sig]] 16:34, October 15, 2011 (UTC)Akron Public Schools. User:Dbzfan999sig]] 16:40, October 15, 2011 (UTC)I'm in 8th grade. User:Dbzfan999sig]] 16:41, October 15, 2011 (UTC)What grade are you in? User:Dbzfan999sig]] 16:48, October 15, 2011 (UTC)Garfield. User:Dbzfan999sig]] 16:52, October 15, 2011 (UTC)What is ur highschool? User:Dbzfan999sig]] 16:54, October 15, 2011 (UTC)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KyRXkDuBbBE User:Dbzfan999sig]] 17:12, October 15, 2011 (UTC)Oh My cuzzin goes to C.V.C.A. User:Dbzfan999sig]] 17:29, October 15, 2011 (UTC)I think you are one of my best friends now.:) Hey,I will be more active. user:dbzfan999